


Domestic SNS One-Shots

by HawksCrispyChickenNugget



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawksCrispyChickenNugget/pseuds/HawksCrispyChickenNugget
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, a thirty-three years old homicide detective is married to Naruto Uzumaki, a thirty-three years old public school art teacher. They have gone through arguments, spats and fights and have their own creative although slightly weird life together. Opposite attracts and make up for this dynamic duo.One-shot series. Summary of the chapter provided above every chapter.





	1. The Purple Turbo Tube Slide (Part 1 of 2 )

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Slice of life, Romance, Comedy, fluff
> 
> Summary: Naruto (33) and Sasuke (33) go to their nephew’s birthday party. Soon Naruto goes off to play with the children while Sasuke spends some quality time with his the adults of his family. When Naruto gets a bit over his head he decides to slide down on a children's turbo tube slide and managed to get stuck half-way. Sasuke, annoyed his husband didn’t listen to his warnings, gets a surprise visit from the biggest demon he had to face during his childhood

Sasuke was fixing the collar of his white shirt before fastening the buttons on the ends of his sleeve. He looked over his shoulder to the bed where he could see his husband snoring loudly while hugging the pillows on the empty bed side.

“We’re going to be late,” Sasuke said his eyes fixated on Naruto’s face that was drooling over the pillow. The man had been getting up and falling back asleep for the past two hours. He continued snoring.

“Come on,” Sasuke turned around and walked over to the bed, shaking Naruto. “We have a lot to do.”

Naruto woke up, an groaned annoyed. He grabbed Sasuke’s wrist and pulled him in the bed.

“No, you are not getting out of this.” Sasuke sat up and pushed Naruto’s hand away from him.

“Isn’t there a nicer way to wake your husband up? I’ve heard people waking up to kisses or…” A small smirk appeared on his face.

 Sasuke kicked Naruto on the side, so he rolled off the bed and onto the ground. He heard a soft moan once the men hit the floor.  Sasuke leaned over the edge of the bed, looking at his idiot husband, making do with the fuzzy rug.

“I can get used to this, dattebayo..” Naruto muttered grabbing the black cat that was trying to get away and used her as a pillow to hug. Sasuke shook his head, but couldn’t supress a small smile. Naruto was adorable.

“Maybe if you were being nicer, I wouldn’t have such a hard time.”

Sasuke sighed deeply and mockingly began calling: “Sweetie, Baby, darling, Bambi, cutie pie, my one and only, sun of my moon-“

“OK-“ Naruto rolled on his back, and the black cat took her opportunity to get away an jump on the nightstand.

“The line goes, ‘Moon of my life’ and you would’ve known that if you watched HBO with me.”  Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking up at Sasuke.

“Whatever,” The Uchiha sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down on his husband. They have been married for a while now,  ever since they were twenty-eight and ran off and got eloped. Now they are thirty-three and still madly in love. It was so odd how opposite attract.

Naruto had ocean blue eyes, blond short hair, his left ear was covered in piercings, he had snake-bite piercings and another piercing in eyebrow. His right arm was covered in colourful tattoos, the colour orange sticking out the most because of the nine tailed fox on his upper arm. His stomach had some ancient sealing tattooed on it and his left arm was covered till his elbow, one of the tattoos was Sasuke’s name in hiragana. It is insane to tattoo your back then boyfriend’s name on your arm, but to be fair, he lost a bet with Sasuke and till now did not come to regret it.

Naruto was a nice person, pure hearted and good to the bones. He was friendly, helped everybody he could. He was kind and easy to talk to. He could even befriend the worst person on the earth and even they would end up caring about him.

Sasuke was the opposite of this. He had dark eyes that almost appeared to be black, his hair was midnight blue and his skin didn’t have any art on it or metal in it.  He was cold and always saw the worst in people.

He leaned in and kissed Naruto’s forehead. Naruto smiled at this. They’ve been married for five years and yet every small bit of soft affection from Sasuke made his heart pound like a pre-teen madly in love.

“Fine, fine I’ll hit the shower.” Naruto said, getting up from the floor. “But I’ll get to choose the music on our way to Madara.”

“Fine,” Sasuke agreed “You know what you are going to wear?”

“Uhm...My orange sweater.” Naruto looked over at Sasuke, seeing his expression change ever so slightly.

“I guess…Just jeans with a shirt-“

Sasuke’s face did it again.

“….I go naked?” Naruto raised a questionable eyebrow.

Sasuke’s face did it a third time

“Uhm….What am I going to wear?” Naruto asked feeling the pressure of judgement on his shoulders.

“Well, I guess if you want me to choose what you wear today. I guess I can take a minute to think about it.”

“Don’t pretend like you haven’t been thinking about what I should be wearing all night.”

“Nonsense.” Sasuke said, and it sounded almost believable if it wasn’t for that slight twitch of his lip that formed a minor smirk.

Naruto shook his head.

“The first then minutes I was thinking about what I was going to wear.” Sasuke said.

Naruto gave his husband a small smile and headed to the bathroom where he proceeded to get ready for the day.  He felt a bit hesitant because although he loved Sasuke and his family very much, his family had the tendency to be extremely…Savage. Naruto wasn’t sure if it was normal. He was an orphan ever since he could remember. He did not have any siblings, cousins, uncles or aunts. He didn’t know what was appropriate and what was normal. Sasuke was really close with his family. Ever since his mother died and his father wanted nothing to do with him. His brother and three cousins were always there for him. They were very important to Sasuke and so they were important to Naruto too. He sighed as he pulled on the clothes Sasuke had picked out for him and headed to the kitchen.

“How old is Obito now anyway?” Sasuke asked, he was sitting down on the bar table, apparently texting his brother.

“Turning eleven, I believe.” Naruto said, grabbing something to eat.  Sasuke looked up from his phone to his husband and seemed generally pleased.

“You look handsome,” Sasuke commented, leaning over the bar table. Naruto smiled and leaned in to kiss Sasuke.

“What should we get him?” Naruto asked, “I was thinking-“

“A hunting knife.” Sasuke said absent minded as he read a message Itachi send him.

“He is eleven…” Naruto said, leaning on the table and giving his husband a questionable look.

“Yeah he could have some practice before he turns thirteen and Madara drops him off in the forest for a week to fend for himself.”

Naruto’s expression changed to one of horror before he could see Sasuke look up and give him a soft small smile.

“Joking.” He said before putting his phone down.

“What were you thinking?” Sasuke asked, giving his full attention to Naruto now.

“Video game. It is a bit expensive…And we would probably have to get two…” Naruto had a small grin on his face seeing Sasuke look slightly confused, “Because I kind of want to have the same game.”

“But it isn’t your birthday.” Sasuke said.

“But it will be in like eight months!” Naruto laughed, “I am an adult, I am going to get that game.”

“Sure,” Sasuke said, “then use your own credit cards except of your joined debit card.”

“Boy, when the Korean Elvis married us, you knew what you were getting into.” Naruto laughed, “A public school art teacher who is seriously underpaid.”

“But did you finish that other game that was almost sixty bucks?” Sasuke asked, folding his arms. “I thought we made a promise that you will have to finish a game before you buy another.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow and put his glass of apple juice down before walking towards the bookshelf and grabbed a book turning to Sasuke.

“Did you finish this?” He asked.

Sasuke eyed the book before looking Naruto straight in the eye.

“Yes.” He lied almost convincingly.

“How did it end?” Naruto asked.

“….They got married.” Sasuke remained his straight face.

“Did they though?” Naruto opened the book and looked at the last page. “No, they all die.” Naruto said, pushing the book back on the shelf hearing Sasuke whisper: “Spoilers much…”

He grabbed another book and held it up.

“So you haven’t finish that book and yet…These three books appeared out of nowhere on the shelf.”

“Yeah it is crazy how books just….Appear….” Sasuke sighed looking at Naruto giving him a ‘are you kidding me’ expression, “Alright buy the game.” Sasuke gave in.

They headed To the store to get the gift and headed towards Madara that was a two hour drive to his house in the suburbs. Madara was a men that was very well off. His house had five bedrooms and a huge garden. It was only him and his two sons, Obito and Tobi. His wife and him got divorced three years ago, but they remain on good terms. They went around the back and walked inside the garden. There was a swing set where Itachi was pushing his daughter, Naori. And Shisui was pushing his daughter, Mirai. The girls were laughing and shouting to go higher and higher. Up on the tree house Tobi and Obito, chasing one another.

“UNCLE SASUKE!” Obito shouted from on top of his longs. He slid down the purple turbo tube slide . He ran up to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the men’s waist and hugged him tightly.

“Happy birthday,” Sasuke patting the boy’s head.

“I’m so glad you came!” The boy said excitedly.

“We got you something very good,” Naruto said, handing Obito the present. “It is actually PG 13,” Naruto whispered.

“Presents after dinner!” Madara shouted from the BBQ grill. He was wearing an apron saying  ‘kiss the cook’. Obito had a pouting expression on his face.

“Uncle Naruto!” Naori and Mirai ran from the swing to Naruto and jumped at him. Tobi wrapped his arms around Naruto’s left arm and Mirai on his right one. Naori  hugged his leg as she was just tall enough to reach Naruto’s thigh.

“I drew a cat. You wanna see. You wanna see!” Naori grabbed Naruto’s free arm.

“I drew a dog!” Tobi exclaimed.

“I drew unicorn!” Mirai added.

“Naori, Tobi, Mirai let your uncle Naruto first have a drink first, alright.” Itachi told his daughter and nephew. They both looked sad for a moment and so did Naruto. He looked over at Sasuke.

“Oh just go. Stay hydrated” He said, causing all four to smile again and run inside.

Itachi sighed and looked at his younger brother.

“How have you been, little brother.” He let his hand run down Sasuke’s hair, fixing it slightly on the sides.

“I am thirty-three, can you stop calling me _little_ ,” Sasuke said slightly annoyed as he tried pushing his brother’s hand away.

“You could be eighty-two and I still see that little boy running after me and begging me to play with him.” He laughed seeing Sasuke’s slightly embarrassed face.

“Oh remember when he was a baby and kept crawling towards you. Adorable!” Shisui tried to pinch Sasuke’s cheek, but Sasuke had no problem to slap his hand away as soon as it approached him.

“Don’t Shisui, you know he’s a cop now.” Itachi chuckled.

“I’m a detective.” Sasuke corrected his brother, but his words went unnoticed.

They walked up to the patio where the other members of the Uchiha-family were.

“Sasuke, I’m so happy to see you.” Izumi, Itachi’s wife, said as she got up from the chair and gave Sasuke a big hug. She has known him for almost twelve year and still managed to be oblivious to the fact that Sasuke did not like people inside his personal space. He decided to let it slide, yet another time, she did gave birth to his niece after-all. Kurenai, Shisui’s wife, did respect his personal space and greeted him with a simple nod.

“Oh the handsome Uchiha came too,” Mei, Madara’s ex-wife, walked outside, holding two cold beers in her hand. “I’m glad seeing you here again,” she said handing him a cold one and proceeded to smack his ass before sitting down between Kurenai and Izumi. Sasuke had an annoyed expression on his face, glaring at her. She smirked, taking a sip from her beer before putting her hands up and saying, “arrest me officer!”

The awkward tension was shrinking when Madara called for Sasuke: “ Hey Sasgay! Hey Sasgay!” he sniggered at his joke before pointed at the sausage on the grill.

“You want the sausage!” He laughed like he was the villain of a Disney movie.

“I would Maddy but you don’t seem to have it.” Sasuke said, causing Shisui, Kurenai and Izumi to laugh while Itachi tried to hold back his smile.

“Confirmed, it ain’t impressive!” Mei said loudly, “you would think with that bush of untamed hair you would have a-“

Mei was interrupted by the sound of something falling and breaking inside the house followed by Naruto’s voice shouting: “EVERYTHING IS FINE! NOTHING IS BROKEN!”

“I swear to God if that is my mother’s ashes…”

“I be damn happy the ugly urn is out of my house.” Mei finished Madara’s sentence for him. They shared a look and a grin. Even though they were divorced they were great co-parents with the occasional booty call. How they worked…It was a mystery to almost everybody present.

“Nah seems to be the Chinese vase they broke,” Sasuke said looking through the window.

“I thought the purpose of an adult watching over the kids was so they would not break anything.” Kurenai stated.

“Naruto is a slightly taller child,” Mei chuckled “By now you should know that.” She turned her gaze back at Sasuke, her eyes were looking at him like he was some sort of not so secret sexual desire of hers.

“I don’t understand, how are you gay?” Mei said, “I get if you are an ass kind of men, but women have asshole’s too.” She raised an eyebrow.  “We’ve all done butt-stuff, right ladies!” she looked at Kurenai and Izumi that looked away, not willing to participate in the conversation. The awkward tension was back.

“Fine,” Mei sighed, a bored look took over, “But then why not a rich sugar daddy why a mere professor?”  

“Professor?”  Sasuke frowned slightly, “He teaches public school.”

“Oh, poor soul.” Madara said. “You know, I have a pretty good divorce lawyer…And he is also very into ass.”

“I get why you two were married…”Sasuke muttered and shook his head at Madara before looking back at Shisui.

“When is Izuna going to be here?” He asked.

“He said he was stuck in traffic-“

“That’s code for not having left the building yet,” Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

Maybe if Izuna got here he could take some of the heat off Sasuke. Izuna was quite the hot mess of the family. He would have been able to swift the conversation away from Sasuke.

Sasuke took a sip from his beer before looking at the cool box and pushing it away from the door opening to the side. It caused most of the others to give him a slightly odd look, but soon their questions were answered when Obito, Mirai, Tobi and Naori ran from the back door in the garden, all four not looking in front of them as they rushed towards the tree house. Naruto ran outside getting a strange looks from his in-laws.

“…We’re playing a game….” He said.

“Naruto, you don’t have to look after the children. They’ll be fine as long as they are in our view.” Izumi said, “sit down, you want a beer?”

Naruto’s expression stiffened and Sasuke had a small smile on his face.

“Yeah…I would do that but…You know…We’re playing tag and you know…I am ‘it’ so…..” Naruto slowly walked away before sprinting off.

“He would make a great father, don’t you think?” Kurenai stated, getting an agreeing nods from Itachi and Shisui.

“Speaking of children-“

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he couldn’t believe how un-smooth they managed to swift the conversation to yet another sensitive topic.

“I don’t think so-“ Sasuke was quickly interrupted by Mei

“I would be honoured to be like your surrogate.” Mei said and for a moment Itachi looked very weirded out. He gave his brother a quick look and shook his head.

“No…” Sasuke said.

“Adoption is great too.” Shisui said. “We’re actually talking about adopting a second child.”

“Why you have good swimmers yourself, don’t you?” Madara commented.

“It is not about being fertile-“

“We’re bored already,” Madara added.

The door bell rung and Madara looked annoyed.

“it is probably Izuna,” Itachi said, “forgot to use the back door as stated in the evite.”

Madara walked back inside the house as Sasuke looked at the tree house where he could see Mirai, Naori and Obito ,Naruto and Tobi.  He headed towards it.

Sasuke didn’t know how he got the ability to sense something going wrong before it happened, but he knew he become like this after Naruto and he moved in together.

“Hey Naruto,” he called out. Not a moment later his husband looked down.  “I don’t think the tree house was built for more than two children-“

“Looks pretty steady to me.” right as he said that Mirai screamed at the sight of a spider and bumped right onto Obito that fell over the wooden window. Obito screamed but was saved by Sasuke  who caught him in his arms. Obito stopped screaming and wrapped his arms around sasuke hugging him tightly.

“I’m so sorry!” Mirai shouted.

“Enough, everybody out of the tree house. That includes you Naruto.” Sasuke said with a strict voice. He was just happy no other adult has seen Obito fall down or else he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“Owh men…” Naruto turned his head to Mirai, “you ruined it for all of us.”

“Thanks uncle Naruto…” You could see the slight annoyance on her face.

“Can I go from the turbo tube slide !” Naruto shouted as the children climbed down the ladder.

“It is designed for children, not grown men.” Sasuke said.

“I bet I fit in there…” Naruto said eyeing the turbo tube slide  before diving head first in it. Sasuke could hear Naruto get stuck at the turn of the tube slide.

Sasuke put Obito on the ground, the boy was shaking.

“Get over yourself, you aren’t hurt.” Sasuke said harshly before walking to the end of the turbo tube slide .

“You’re stuck, aren’t you?” He asked squatting down at the end of the turbo tube slide .

“No….” He could hear Naruto’s voice echo. He couldn’t see him, it was too dark inside the purple tube.

“I told you not to. Do I need to call the fire department….Again?” he sighed. He really didn’t want to explain for a second time to the firefighters that Naruto was his husband, a thirty-three year old men and mentally not behind in a…Diagnosable way.

“No! I can totally get out of here!” Naruto shouted back. Sasuke shook his head while feeling somebody tap his shoulder. He didn’t want to hear any of his family’s mockery so he pushed the hand away without looking behind him.

“Not now, I’m busy because an idiotic moron got himself stuck inside a children’s turbo tube slide ! AND NEVER LISTENED TO ME!” Sasuke shouted the last part right inside the tube slide so Naruto could hear it echo.  

“I’m sorry….” He could hear a slight mumble coming back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed deeply before turning around, expecting to see his brother, but the moment he did. His heart stopped beating and his body stiffened. His expression changed from annoyed to ultimately shocked.

Standing right in front of him was Fugaku Uchiha, his father, who he hadn’t seen or spoken to in ten years. The men who had belittled him, crushed him and abandoned him. The man that made every bit of love, happiness and light disappear from Sasuke’s life for the longest time.

Sasuke quickly looked in the corner of his eyes where he could see Madara, Itachi, Shisui and Izuna stand there staring at the situation speechlessly. Mei, Izumi and Kurenai looked confused. He felt like a weak hopeless child again.

“Hey! I can crawl! ” Naruto’s voice came from the slide, waking Sasuke’s up. He realised he was no longer a child he was an adult and he was a respected detective, he was married and had two cats. Yet his husband is stuck in a purple turbo tube slide for a second time in his life.

“Father…” Sasuke spoke softly.

“You look just like your mother.”

“That is not much of a compliment for an adult men.”

“It wasn’t meant as one. It’s an observation.”

“Very well.”  Sasuke lowered his eyes, even when he tried to remind himself he was an adult his father did manage to get the upper hand and make him feel worthless.

“I see you got married” He indicated to the ring on Sasuke’s finger.

Just before Fugaku could say something else, he could hear a scream coming form the tube slide. Naruto slit out of the slide, head first, and landed on the ground. He groaned when his back hit the grass and looked up at the sky seeing his husband’s face giving him a concerned look and a grumpy old men giving him the most disgusted look he had ever seen somebody give him.

Naruto set up, rubbed the back of his head before standing up. From the conversation he heard from inside the tube slide, he wished he could have stayed stuck there for a little longer.  

“Uhm…Hey…I’m Naruto….” Naruto said, getting up and extending his hand to Fugaku, he looked down at Naruto’s left hand, seeing a wedding ring, before looking at the extended hand in front of him.

He remained quiet.

 

**To be continued**


	2. The Purple Tube Slide (Part 2 out of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming face to face with Fugaku uchiha, a lot of tension is coming up between father and son. A past gets unraveled and different sides are presented. Naruto is being stuck in between the fire and although he supports his husband no matter what...Fugaku does manage to persuade Naruto to recognize his side of the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings this chapter: Mental Health/ Suicide

Sasuke Uchiha had an rather interesting youth one that was considered traumatic. He became aware that the mind could be a very important ally in life, but also be the key to self-destruction.  As a little boy he noticed his mother behaving oddly at times. She would lay in bed for hours, not eat at all or eat a lot until she vomited; she often had full fledged conversations with herself and had eyes that looked death. Sasuke didn’t exactly know what was going on and it seemed his father brushed it off, telling him his mother was over-reacting or just being dramatic. Itachi had said their mother was sick, but Sasuke didn’t understand what his brother meant by that.

That was until one afternoon his mother seemed in a particularly bad mood. Sasuke was send to his room because he was being too loud. About a half hour later she walked up to Sasuke’s room, seeing her son play with his toys. She sat with him, kissed his cheeks.

She seemed to be normal. Sasuke was glad with this. He had asked his mother when his brother and father would be home. His mother smiled down on him and stroked his hair out of his face telling him they would be home soon. Sasuke seemed happy with this and proceeded to play with his Lego. His mother started talking to him, he wasn’t sure what she was saying, she was talking in riddles and Sasuke didn’t understand her. She smiled down at him before pulling out a handgun.

Sasuke looked at the weapon before looking back at his mom. He was no strangers to weapons. His father was a police officer. He looked back to his mother and reminded her they were not supposed to touch anything from dad’s safe. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek, calling him a good boy. Sasuke asked what she was doing, and she didn’t say anything more as she raised the gun towards her head, looking her son straight in his eyes before putting the safety off and pulling the trigger.

A loud bang was heard in the room and the next thing Sasuke saw was his mother fall over his Lego Hogwarts model, crushing it under the weight of her body. Her blood was flooding out of the gap in her head, forming a pool under her head, coming closer to Sasuke and covering’s his knees and hands. He sat there, looking at his mother’s body. He couldn’t move a muscle, he couldn’t process the sight before him. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t scream out. He just sat there, his mind turning blank.

Nothing was the same after that day.

Their family that once appeared happy was shattered. Fugaku didn’t even wanted to look at Sasuke anymore and Sasuke had tried everything he could to capture the attention of his father. He was top of his class, he was never in any trouble, he tried to be just like his brother, but it was of no use. It felt like his father had abandoned him ever since that day. They never spoke of it and Sasuke was left wondering if his father blamed him for their mother’s death. If he should have tackled her to the ground or hit her with something so she would have let go of the weapon.  

When he met Naruto, the acknowledgement he wanted from his father started to make way for the bond he had with Naruto and the happiness it brought with it. Over the span of middle school Sasuke realised he felt something more for Naruto, he loved him. He had so much love for the boy he felt he was capable of destroying the entire world if it meant Naruto’s happiness. He didn’t dare to tell anybody about his feelings, but his father knew.

Fugaku could see it in those dark empty eyes. He could see the same expression Mikoto once held for him, the one he hadn’t seen in ages. He was disgusted that his son was feeling this way for another boy. It wasn’t right it was a phase, a cry for attention, that was what Fugaku made himself believe when he told Sasuke to pack his bag and send him to a military boarding school out of the country. Owned by an old friend of his that was training young men to become the soldiers of the future. The school was shut down five years after Sasuke had graduated. There was a documentary made about it.

When Sasuke graduated, top his class, and didn’t see his father during the graduation ceremony. It was at that moment he realised his father did not hold even the slightest bit of love for him. He shut his father down completely. He hadn’t talked to him since that day, he got into the police academy, become an officer went to university to get a degree in criminology, got reacquainted with Naruto who lived in the apartment adjacent to his, become best friend again, fell in love, started dating, moved in together and got married.

That was fifteen years ago, fifteen years he had broken all contact with the embodiment of the demons in his life. Fifteen years he went fatherless and could not have been happier and right now, the men who had crushed his life was standing right in front of him, talking to him like nothing had happened.

“He’s the same boy, is he not?” Fugaku looked past Naruto to Sasuke.

 “yeah” Sasuke said, looking at his husband from the corner of his eye. The same obnoxious loud boy he had fallen in love with in middle school. Now his husband.

“Fate.” Sasuke added, grabbing Naruto’s hand in his own before looking back at his father.

“Persistence is more like it-“

“What are you doing here?” Sasuke interrupted him a bit annoyed.

“I’ve been trying to get in contact with you-“

“You had eighteen years for that, but you choose to abandon me instead.”

Both their faces were emotionless, but their words were harsh. Naruto was particularly surprised to hear that Fugaku had tried to contact Sasuke before. He certainly hadn’t heard Sasuke mentioned it before, and he told Naruto everything.

“Maybe we should sit down and have a cup of calming tea?” Naruto suggested, feeling Sasuke’s grip around his hand tighten.

“You had broken every bit of communication with me the moment you turned eighteen-“

“Because you are a homophobic cunt.” Sasuke said between gritted teeth. “You ripped me away from the one thing that made my miserable youth happy. You deprived me from any sort of love in my life!”

“Don’t talk about love with me! You can’t tell love apart from wanting attention that is the only reason you even let that obsessive blond come close to you!” Fugaku snapped back, “You really think you love an orphaned moron who is obsessed with you?!”

Naruto felt struck by Fugaku’s words, that he thought of him as an obsessive, clingy moron who chased after Sasuke for years after he suddenly disappeared after graduation from middle school. They were supposed to go to the same high school, but that entire summer it seemd Sasuke had ghosted him out and he never showed at the Highschool. Naruto was concerned for his friend and tried finding him, he went by his house every day to see if Sasuke was there. He ringed the doorbell every day until Fugaku opened the door and glared at the fourteen year old blond. He told him Sasuke went to a boarding school and he shut the door. Naruto had tried every boarding school of the country, see if Sasuke was among the enlisted student’s, then he tried out of country. He certainly hadn’t felt like it was an obsession, he cared for his  (back then) best friend…He wanted to have answers…

He got them once Sasuke moved in the apartment adjacent of Naruto’s and his friends and he told Naruto about the school he was send to, how horrible it was and how his father forced him to go without any notice up front. Later Sasuke admitted to his father sending him away because he didn’t want Naruto to turn Sasuke gay…er..

“He cared about me!” Sasuke snapped back.

“He is obsessed with you! You don’t know love!”

Sasuke was ready to punch the men in the face, but Naruto held his husband back, so he couldn’t punch Fugaku.

“If you loved mother even half as much as Naruto loves me she might not have had the need to shot herself in the head!” Sasuke snapped.

“What about some warm milk to calm down!” Naruto tried, turning his head to Fugaku who seemed furious. Both his fists were clenched into fists, his eyes looked angerly at them.

“I mean…I’m sure…Mental health is more complicated than that, he doesn’t mean it…” Naruto added.

“You are not in love! You never were! You don’t know the difference between friendship and love! You are pathetically clingy to anything that’s even close to it and you just settled with a boy just to spite me!” Fugaku pointed and accusing finger at Naruto, “And you go ahead and take the dandies little guy you could get your hands on! It is toxic and I won’t stand for it!”

“Dandy?!” Naruto looked over his shoulder at Fugaku,  “Little?!“

“I’m only one centimetre shorter than him. He picked my clothes this morning.”

“Look, he is pathetic too.”  Fugaku stated.

Naruto got pushed aside by Sasuke so he could see his father again.

“If you were truly into men. Date a men. Not blond boys!”

“Oke hitting that  men thing again…Totally not offended over here…” Naruto muttered something under his breath.

“I didn’t choose to fall in love with Naruto.” Sasuke said, taking a deep breath. Naruto gave him a quick look, not sure where Sasuke was getting at.

“… But there are a thousand reasons why I am with Naruto, there are a million why I love him.” He looked over at his husband and for a moment all hate disappeared from his eyes.

“I didn’t choose to fall in love him…” he repeated before turning his head to his father, “but I choose to get away from you.”

For a short moment, Naruto could see Fugaku look hurt.

“I don’t have to stand here and take this from you anymore. I’m an adult, you have no control over me anymore.” Sasuke said, turning around to walk away, leaving his father speechlessly behind.  

Sasuke looked at his family standing awkwardly at the patio. He didn’t blame them for not interfering. He was well aware an angry Fugaku scared them…And an angry Sasuke terrified them. He looked at Izuna who tried to give him an apologetic look. Sasuke knew he brought Fugaku along. He must have told him Sasuke was going to be at Obito’s birthday party.

“He ambushed me in the store…” Izuna tired to explain, “I couldn’t lie…”  

“You could have texted me anytime.” Sasuke said, “I don’t know what sort of sob story you fell for.” He put  a hand on Izuna’s shoulder before leaning in to whisper, “Next time you go behind my back, I will make your murder look like a natural cause.”

“Come on, Naruto. We’re leaving.”

“Uhm, right behind ya, babe…” Naruto quickly said as he looked back at Fugaku before jogging towards Sasuke.

 

That night was awkward and tense. Sasuke didn’t want to talk about what happened but after stopping at a drive-inn and getting some food in him he ranted about his father for half an hour before apologising to Naruto for what his father had said about him. Naruto laughed it off, causing Sasuke to laugh too.

About a week passed when Naruto was in his classroom. His first lesson of the day was a lecture on art history and appreciation and so was his second. His third class was a more traditional art hour where the children worked on their projects. He walked around so now and then to see if anybody had questions or needed help with the execution. Then it was time for lunch and Naruto stayed in his classroom, watching a cartoon of the digital board while eating his lunch. He usually went to the breakroom where his co-workers and him talked and something gossiped about the students. However, today he didn’t particularly felt like any of it.

There was a knock at the door and Naruto, his mouth full of food when he quickly swallowed before telling the stranger to get it. He expected a student, but the person entering was very far from being 13 year of age. It was Fugaku Uchiha, in his police uniform. Yes, he was some sort of big shot down at the Konoha police force, but Naruto forgot what it exactly was.

He stood at the doorway, not saying anything. Naruto wasn’t sure what to say…. So he improvised.

“Are you here to kill me?” Naruto asked. He didn’t get an answer. It was suspicious. The teacher looked over at his phone on his desk and he wondered if he should tell Sasuke his father was at the school. He couldn’t just grab his phone, the mood was awkward as it is.

 “Dude, you can’t just come to my job. How the hell did you even figure out where I worked?!”

“Naruto-“  Fugaku moved his hand towards his belt where he held his gun, frightening Naruto

“Oh my god, you are going to shoot me aren’t you?! I’ll have you know Sasuke will avenge me because we made that deal like four years ago and I’m like the conscious voice in his head so killing me makes your death only worse.”  Naruto said covering his face with his arms in a dramatic manner.

“Not the face, I want an open casket!” He added.

“I’m not here to shoot you…” He heard Fugaku sigh, almost the same “ _are you kidding me_?” sigh Sasuke had.

Naruto lowered his arms and looked at the men in front of him, grabbing a sheet of paper which he folded open and showed a record of Naruto with his ID picture on it.

“You’re in our database because you are Sasuke’s spouse.” He said. Naruto looked at it before scratching the back of his head.

“I can’t believe they actually have my information down at the station.”

“It is so if anything happens to Sasuke you will be contacted and…Insurance information-“

Naruto’s face turned gloomy again…Right Sasuke’s job was a dangerous one.

“And you got your hand on it…because??”

“I’m the commissioner of Konoha’s police force.”

“Which means?”

“None of your concern,” Fugaku spoke. “I’m here because of….” He remained quiet for a moment thinking of the right words to say, “my son.”

“I’m sure Itachi-“

“Sasuke.”  Fugaku interrupted him.

“Right…” Naruto wasn’t sure what to say. So he decided to go with the truth: “Sasuke hates you…And he has a ton of reasons to do so too.”

Fugaku lowered his eyes and for a moment he looked regretful.

“Can you believe all I did, I did because I had his best interest at heart?” Fugaku asked softly.

“No, not even a little bit.” Naruto said honestly, shutting his lunchbox.  

“All he has to say about you is how horrible you were.” Naruto said.  “And you were pretty mean to me…”

“Has he ever mentioned anything good about me in those fifteen years?” Fugaku asked, looking hopeful for a moment.

Naruto’s eyes softened. He wasn’t good at being angry or mean to people.

“He mentioned how excited he was sitting at the back of your police car.” Naruto recalled, “how he looked at you and thought of you as some superhero, protecting those in need. He really wanted to be like you….Back then.”

“He told you that?” Fugaku had a sad smile on his face. “You think there is even the smallest change you can convince him to talk to his old men again? Forget everything that happened?”

Naruto looked stunned. Was this men for real? He want Naruto to convince Sasuke to forget the beef between the two?

“Why now? Why after fifteen years do you want to be in touch with your son again?”  Naruto asked, crossing his arms.  A realisation came to his mind and his eyes widened.

“Are you dying?” Naruto whispered. Fugaku knitted his eyes brow, the same way Sasuke often did the famous _‘really?”_ look.

“I came to the realisation that I was indeed being a…..A…”

“Homophobic cunt?” Naruto finished the sentence for him, “yeah, but why now? Did you started taking lgbtq+ rep in media more serious or did you get therapy or something?”  

“I got therapy.” Fugaku said seriously, making Naruto feel guilty for making a joke of it.

“Oh really….”

“After my wife had died, I looked upon my son and I could see the same empty eyes as my wife had. I couldn’t bare to look at him, his face, his eyes everything about him reminded me how much I had failed as a husband…as a father…” His voice started to crack up a bit and Naruto was feeling extremely uncomfortable.

What was he supposed to do, if this was Sasuke he would have hugged him and kissed his cheek….Maybe….

“What are you doing?!” Fugaku glared at Naruto as he was half way if planting a kiss on the men’s cheek.

“….Cheering you up?”

“Get away.”

“I’m sorry…” Naruto pulled back, before clearing his throat.  “You know…Sasuke always thought you blamed him for what had happened that day.”

“He told you what happened to my wife?”

“Yes, I’m his husband.”

“We never spoke of it. I wanted to forget everything that had happened…I drowned myself in my work. I blamed myself for brushing my wife’s mental health off as fake…It was my fault for leaving my gun in the safe…For given her the combination. I handed her the weapon…I set my son up for a life of tragedy. “

“You know…Forgetting something isn’t the same as processing something.”

“That’s is what my therapist said.” Fugaku said.

“Yeah I took a semester of psychology,” Naruto said proudly.

“you went to university?…Uh these days they let everybody in.” Fugaku commented causing Naruto to look at him….He was truly Sasuke and Itachi’s father.

“Anyway…So you started therapy…” Naruto tried to continue the conversation.

“Yes, I was noticing my mental state was going back. My own family was with me out of obligation, not of love. I started not sleeping right, it was effecting my job-“

“It was mandatory therapy, wasn’t it?”

“Very much so. I had kicked a puppy and it was court ordered.” Fugaku added. “My therapist said I have to be more open and talk about my issues…I am not usually this talkative.”

“Believe me, I know both your children…Not big talkers.” Naruto took a deep breath. “You realised how unfair you had been to Sasuke?”

“yes and no…I had my side of the story. He had his. I thought I was right. He thought he was right-“

“He is right.” Naruto said. “What made you want to be back in his life? The therapist convinced you? You had some revelation?”

“The second, during a hostage situation at a bank, all responding officers nearby were called in and then I heard him responding and I felt worried and I thought to myself….If my son died there…He died not knowing his stupid father loves. I couldn’t imagine myself standing at his grave knowing he thought I hated him….”

“Bold of you to assume he would have wanted you to the funeral.”

“There are no invitations to funerals. You show up or you don’t.”

“He wants to be cremated. Closed ceremony, open bar.” Naruto said, recalling the day they talked about their deaths. He chuckled remembering how Sasuke told Naruto to eat his ashes so he would be inside of Naruto one less time. He had laughed so hard milk came out of his nose.

“I know I am old fashioned-“

“The embodiment of what is wrong with your generation.” Naruto said, supporting his face on his hand.

“I don’t know if Sasuke would be open to be back in contact with you. Your last conversation I had to hold him back from punching you…You were pretty mean to me too.”

“I know what I said was just my opinion.”

“You called me obsessive, obnoxious, little, dandy.You told us our love was just my obsession and Sasuke’s need for attention and to spite you.” Naruto said, “You don’t even know me and you insulted me and my marriage.”

“I knew you were coming by my house like a stalker to see if Sasuke was there when he left you-“

“You made him leave me without saying goodbye.”

“You have his name tattooed on your arm. “

“Which was a bet I lost…And you would have known that if you knew me, believe me.” Naruto said.

“But Sasuke likes you-“

“Loves me.” Naruto corrected him.

“And even if I don’t understand you gays…I care about my son…And if it makes him happy then I can learn to accept it.”

“After decades…and mandatory therapy for kicking a puppy….Such a great men.” Naruto sighed.

“Because I now acknowledge that what I did was wrong.” He said it with a straight face, but for a moment his eyes looked remorseful. Naruto was feeling conflicted.

“I’m asking for a chance, that’s all I want….Maybe more than I deserve.”

“I do like second chances…” Naruto sighed, “But I’m not sure if Sasuke is willing to…”

“He will if it comes from you.” Fugaku said convinced, “I see the way he looks at you…It is the same look my wife gave me before she got…sicker…”

Naruto took a good look at Fugaku’s face. He really looked longingly at the mention of his wife.

“You really did love her…”

“And I told her she was just faking it…Being lazy….Just…Looking for attention. I said all of that to a sick person. I still feel horrible…Guilty…Sick.”

“I guess back in those days mental health was barley known about…” Naruto said, “I’m not justifying what you did though.”

“I’m trying to get better. I am trying to research these things more…Like you homosexuals. I read it isn’t a choice there is a whole neurological and evolutionary explaination…Now you have these pride months, these blogs, these documentaries. I think I’m finally starting to understand you being gay. I might have expected my son to be with a more traditional sense of a men, but…Well..”

Naruto let the insult slide this time, so he was covered in tattoos, have a few piercings and is an art teacher. He didn’t feel less of a men for not being a police officer in a tie.

“Actually I am bisexual, not homosexual.” Naruto corrected Fugaku.

“Bi?! Well now that is just being indecisive. You either like men or women. Pick a side.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow causing Fugaku to stop talking and apologise.

 “I’ll…I’ll have to read up on that..” He admitted causing Naruto to give him a soft smile.

“I guess you are trying. But…Sasuke is rather stubborn, I don’t know if he will listen to me…”

“I know he will.”

“Why?” Naruto asked curiously.

“Because he…” He took a deep breath like he was saying something very difficult,  “He really does love you.”

Naruto smiled at this.  

“I’ll try….”

“I guess you are a good guy, Naruto. I’m sorry about what I said about you the other day. Apparently I have what they call a short temper….And I am working on it.”

“Alright men….Just…Don’t make your short temper my problem next time. You really hurt my feelings back there…”

“I did not mean anything I said…But you might want to dye your hair.”

Naruto gave Fugaku a blank stare.

“Or not….Blond is a…..Valid…Colour…” He added

“Hair colour does not define your gender. Boy, are you up for some pride lessons! Wait till I tell you about the spectrum of genders, believe me.”

 

 

Sasuke was sitting on the couch watching the news when he heard the front door open. Naruto entered the living room and the first thing he did was give Sasuke a kiss before sitting down and turning the T.V. off.

“This is serious…” Sasuke commented. Naruto sitting adjacent from him, looking a bit anxious.

“We need to talk.”

“Oh dear who is she?” Sasuke joked.

“He.”

“Are we still joking or….Do I need to kill a bitch?” Sasuke asked.

“Your dad came over at the middle school.”

Sasuke’s eyes darkened and he sat up straight.

“Did he hurt you? Threaten you?” He asked concerned, holding Naruto’s face between his hands to exam him up close.

“No, no he just wanted to talk…..” He could see Sasuke’s expression change, he looked very displeased. “And he wants to be a part of your life….Of our life.”

“No.”

“Sasuke, listen to me, I know what he did was wrong. I know the way he made you feel and how he separated us was wrong. But he’s changing, he’s really trying. He is aware of what he did was wrong, he is sorry about it. He acknowledged his faults and he is trying to get better. He is seeing a therapist. He is even ordered this rainbow shirt and written on it is “I love my gay son”. He is really trying to understand, he even went to a lecture about sexuality at the university. We’re going to a gender identity lecture next week.”

“No. And you are staying away from him.” Sasuke said and got up. “That’s final.”

“Sasuke-“

“No! and I don’t want to hear anything about it again!”

“Sasuke, if there wasn’t even the smallest part of you that didn’t want to have his father in his life. I wouldn’t have tried to convince you to talk to him!”

“I don’t want him anywhere near my life! He finally has no control over it! He means nothing to me! He is dead to me!”

“No, Sasuke,  my father is dead….”

Sasuke looked in Naruto’s blue eyes. Feeling a bit bad for the choice of words.

“Your father was a cunt, but he acknowledges what he did was wrong. He is not demanding to be back in contact with you, he is not trying to control your life. He just wants to be a part of your life again. He’s begging you to let him back in. He is trying to redeem himself or at least get your forgiveness.”

“He is not entitled to my forgiveness…” Sasuke folded his arms. “

“You should ask yourself, is there not even the smallest part inside you that had wished for your father to get back in contact with you and ask you for forgiveness for everything he has done. For him to be a changed men and accept you. To be the father you once had and lost?”

“The father I once had died together with my mother…” Sasuke hissed.

“That is what you’re telling yourself because you are afraid of getting hurt.”

“AND AM I STUPID TO DO THAT!” Sasuke snapped. “He hurt me, over and over again. Why should I set myself up for that again! The past fifteen years when I was finally out of his claws I was happy! Why would I change that!?”

“Because you could be happier….” Naruto said in a soft voice.  “I don’t have a father. I don’t know what it is like to have one…I don’t know if it is better to have a shitty dad than no dad at all or vice versa. But I know if it was my dad….My dad who wanted redemption…I would have given it a shot.”

“Even if there was a change of him hurting you again?” Sasuke asked.

“You won’t be getting hurt this time,” Naruto said convinced, “I’m here now. I’ll be with you all the way.”

Sasuke sighed deeply and sat down next to Naruto.

“You always see the good in people….I hate that about you,” Sasuke sighed.

“Ya lying, you love that about me, believe it” Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling his closer.

“I’m not saying you should jump right in it…Maybe dip a toe…See if the water is nice.”

“Maybe…Just…A text message.”

“It is a beginning.” Naruto said, taking his phone and sending Sasuke his father’s phone number.

Sasuke gave Naruto an annoyed look. Of course, he knew Sasuke too well. He knew he would convince him, he knew he would first want to send a text. He knew he needed Fugaku’s number and got it from the men.

“You must have had a really deep talk with him…” Sasuke sighed looking at the number on his phone.

“Pretty deep. When my class began, he stuck around and we talked about his upbringing and I think I really convinced him that I am not a dandy, obnoxious, obsessive boy.  I’m…Sensitive , loud boy now.”

“Such upgrade….” Sasuke sighed and leaned his back against Naruto.

“What do I even text?”

“Maybe just ‘Hey’.” Naruto suggested.

Sasuke sighed deeply and texted a simple ‘hey’ .

“This does not mean I have forgiven him.” Sasuke said, turning his had to Naruto who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Nobody is telling you to do that right away. Thrust and forgiveness comes with time…Just…Give him the opportunity to get there.”

Sasuke looked at his phone and saw his father was typing. He frowned and saw a message pop up.

“What did he say?” Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke who looked surprised.

“He said he read my case file about the Oil-company CEO’s murder….”

“And?” Naruto asked.

“He said…Good job.” Sasuke said, turning his head to Naruto. He looked a bit suspicious but Naruto knew he could see a little but of excitement in Sasuke’s eyes.

Naruto smiled, but his smile faded for a second.

“Is that a good thing? A bad thing? “

“It’s a start…That’s what it is.”

 


End file.
